Voltage regulators are popularly used in electronic equipments to provide stable voltages. It's important to optimize the voltage regulator with fast dynamic response, precise voltage and high efficiency. Traditionally, engineers need to design parameters of the control loops of the voltage regulator meticulously by handwork to satisfy the requirements. However, this will cost a lot of time and manpower.